


Language!

by Razzers



Category: Minecraft YouTuber RPF, The Trio - Fandom
Genre: "I said YES to BadBoyHalo for an hour", Bottom BBH, Frottage, I started writing this before the video about bbh doing what skep says came out, M/M, PWP, Top Skeppy, come on man Bbh isnt a top we know this, ig that video held better plot for this fic but w/e, im very gay for mcyt, lmao you know the one, that one video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzers/pseuds/Razzers
Summary: PWP based on "So I Said "YES" To BadBoyHalo For 1 Hour..."Was in progress before the second video went up, so RIP.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak | Skeppy/Darryl | BadBoyHalo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1559
Collections: THE BEST





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

> Only reason I wrote and uploaded this is because BBH and Skeppy seem completely fine with the shipping. They pretty much encourage it. Y'all remember the SkepHalo pride flag?  
> If one of them expresses that they no longer want people supporting SkepHalo, I'll take the fic down.
> 
> ⚠️DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ⚠️  
> Explicit content coming atcha  
> Y'all know me. I can only write PWP.  
> Also, I'm only using their usernames in this. Calling them by their real names makes me feel weird.

"...So you're really going to say yes? To anything I ask?" Bad asked, eyes all wide. He almost seemed giddy about it, a sweet grin spreading over his lips.

Skeppy already hated this. Really? An hour? Why didn't he go for 10 minutes instead of 60?

"Yes." He sighed, hood pooling around his neck as he leaned back against the couch.

"Ummm...Do you want to...Get me a muffin from the kitchen?" Bad giggled, sitting down on the couch, just as Skeppy stood.

"Dude, I figured you would do something a little worse than just have me be your muffin servant."

"Answer the question!"

"...Yes." He groaned, trudging to the kitchen, and returning with a lovely, gluten-free muffin.

"Here." Skeppy nearly dropped it into Bad's hands.

"Hey! Be more careful! I mean-- umm- do you want to be more careful with that muffin?"

With a furrowed brow, he puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "Yes, Bad." Skeppy muttered, gently placing the muffin in his hand.

"Perfect!" Bad looked oh-so-happy with himself, taking a bite from the muffin. "Do you want a bite?"

Skeppy really didn't. But he couldn't say no. "Ughhh, yes."

"Welp, too bad. This muffin is all mine!" He giggled, finishing the muffin. "Uhh...Skeppy, do you want to let me wipe my hands on your hoodie?"

"What the hell? No!" He stepped backwards, but Bad was already standing.

"Language! Do you want to stay still?"

"..." His lips pressed into a thin line. "Yes."

And so Skeppy stood still, while Bad thoroughly enjoyed wiping his hands on the teal hoodie.

"Skeppy, do you want to say that I'm the best person you've ever met?"

"Yes."

"Then say it!"

"Aughhhhh. You're the best person I've ever met."

"Good Skeppy." Bad grinned and patted Skeppy on the head.

It probably wasn't meant to be derogatory, but it made the younger man roll his eyes anyway.

"Hmm...What next...Oh! Do you want to come sit on the couch with me?"

A stupid request. So stupid.

"Yes."

"Then do it! C'mon." Bad sat down, before patting the spot next to him, a cheeky grin on his face.

And so Skeppy sat down. There were a few more requests, mostly stupid tweets, as well as a selfie of the both of them going up on his Instagram. But as time went on, Bad's requests got a bit more...physical. A hug, or having Skeppy shift closer to him. And it was a little flustering for the younger. Only slightly, though, because the subtle way Bad was getting a bit more nervous in his questions was, honestly, adorable. So when Bad was struggling to push out what he wanted to say, Skeppy pounced.

"Hey Bad. Do you want to sit in my lap?" He looked all cocky, smile all wide.

"W-- Wait, Skeppy, I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions!"

"Then ask."

"Do, uh. Do you...want to let...me...umm..." He shifted in his spot, unable to look Skeppy in the face.

"Yes." Skeppy's already tugging Bad over onto his lap, their faces a lot closer than they were previously.

So close, in fact, that Bad could feel Skeppy breathing lightly against his lips. If only he leaned in...a little closer...

"Hey. Bad." Snapping Bad out of his trance, he blinked at Skeppy through his glasses.

"Huh?"

"Come on. Another request, or whatever. Jeez, you're bad at this." He scoffed, leaning back against the couch, his hands not-so-sneakily gripping at Bad's thighs.

He very visibly went all pink, biting his tongue as he fought the urge to squirm. "Uhmm..."

"Jeeez! Do I really have to do all the work around here?" Skeppy complained, rolling his eyes as he tugged Bad forward, bringing their faces only inches from each other.

"Skeppy..." He muttered, pale cheeks cherry-red, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Yeah, Bad? Do you finally have something to tell me?" Skeppy teased, snickering quietly.

"Do you-- do you want to kiss me?" He breathed out.

"No." Skeppy said, deadpan.

"Wha-- But-!" Bad began, before Skeppy had already tugged him forward, smashing their lips together.

Neither of them were heavily experienced. They'd both had their first kiss, first girlfriend, but that didn't mean that they were experienced in the slightest. It was a push and pull, both of them relying only on instinct, encouraging what felt good, and abandoning what didn't.

Surprisingly, Skeppy was the first to pull back, tan cheeks muddled with red, eyes half-lidded. The sight made Bad shiver, and the fact that his pants had gotten tighter made him flush, the red shade traveling down his pale skin, disappearing into the dark fabric.

"Well?" Skeppy raised his brows, chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed, still pressed close against Bad.

He gave a slow, cautious roll of his hips. Bad nearly doubled over, covering his mouth with one hand.

"S-- Skeppy!" He hissed, and Skeppy himself really couldn't tell what tone Bad was trying to use. "I-- You-- Just-- just do that again." Bad grumbled, hands gripping at Skeppy's shoulders.

"Huh? Pretty sure the deal was that I say 'yes' to whatever you ask. Not this."

"Ughhh! Do you- um- do you want to do that again?" Bad huffed, hips shifting slightly downward.

"Yes." Skeppy said simply, before grinding his hips upwards almost harshly, grinning at the way Bad shook, hiding his face in his hands as a poorly-stifled moan ripped its way from his throat.

Bad's shaking at this point, lips pressed tightly together. His eyes are shut tightly, hips moving in little, tight circles.

"O-- Oh my goodness-" He breathed out.

"Come on, Bad. Keep asking me stuff." Skeppy huffed with a roll of his eyes, mercilessly grinding his hips upward.

Bad whimpered, trembling and failing to swallow back his desperate moans.

"Bad." He stopped moving, doing his best to hold Bad's hips still.

Bad groaned, thighs shivering. "Ghh-- what?"

"Ask me something. You still have time left."

"Oh my goodness-- Skeppy, do we-- do we have to do this?" He huffed, lips pursed in a frown, cheeks bright red, eyes half-lidded with his brows cinched.

"I mean, unless you want me to stop, yeah." Skeppy cracked a smirk, squeezing Bad's hips teasingly.

A jolt of warmth shot through Bad, and he groaned. "Geez- fine! Do you, umm...do you want to..." He mumbled, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Yeaaah?" Skeppy urged him on, hips rocking ever so slowly. Bad shuddered.

"Do you want to..." He was obviously struggling to piece the words together. "...to...keep going?" He mumbled, looking down at Skeppy with almost pleading eyes.

"Yes." He grinned, dragging Bad's clothed arousal against his own, rutting against the older man.

Bad's head fell against Skeppy's shoulder, burying his face into the teal fabric as he moaned, almost mewling as he thrusted against Skeppy, hands falling to grip at the front of his hoodie.

Skeppy basked in the sounds and the feeling, biting his lip as he pulled more sounds from Bad. It was addicting, hearing him go all pliant and needy, desperate to feel more and more of that intoxicating feeling.

"You want more, Bad? Want me to make you feel good?" Skeppy was becoming increasingly more confident, the way Bad was so needy made him eager to really give it to him.

Bad whined, nodding against Skeppy's shoulder, soft pants intermingled with little moans. He's overwhemlingly horny, and it's obvious that he was desperate to finish.

"Come oooon, how many times do I have to say it? You've got to ask me. Look, I'll even tell you what to say. Just say 'Do you want to make me bust' or something." Skeppy leaned in to bite at Bad's neck, leaving a lovely, dark mark against his pale skin.

"Th-- That's so inappropriate." Bad squeaked out, before quickly reconsidering when Skeppy slid his hands around to grab his ass, pulling his hips forward against his own. "I--- D-- Do you...do you want to make me-- make me bust..." He muttered under his breath.

"Say 'please'." Skeppy nearly demanded, biting another mark into Bad's skin.

"Hfff-- please!" He huffed, squirming when Skeppy wasted no time, dragging their hips together repeatedly.

Bad moaned with each movement, bucking against Skeppy as he chased after the pleasure, keeping his face hidden in Skeppy's shoulder, whining and moaning against the fabric, biting his teal hoodie.

"You gonna cum, Bad? Gonna ruin your pants right in front of me?" Skeppy snickered, both Bad's and his own impending orgasm spurring him on and filling him with confidence.

He sobbed out a moan, nodding and desperately squirming against Skeppy, trying to finally push himself over the edge.

The thing that finally allowed him climax is when Skeppy gripped him by the ass and sank his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder, shuddering when Bad nearly shouted his name, clinging to him as his hips twitched, shivering and panting as he rode out his orgasm.

Skeppy followed soon after, a lot quieter, mostly because his teeth were still latched onto Bad's neck, and he was too busy trying to hold onto the sounds of Bad's own orgasm.

He pulled back once he'd finished, panting in sync with Bad as the older man did the same, eyes nearly completely closed, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"You look like a fucking mess, dude." Skeppy breathed out, shifting and dropping his hands from Bad's ass.

"Language!" Bad huffed, still trying to sell his anger, even post-orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Another poorly written fic by yours truly 🤪  
> Anyway i didnt really beta or reread this so i hope there are no typos xx  
> I made sure to NOT upload this on Wattpad because a6d read fics on there once and i dont want them to see my loneliness


End file.
